Charlie's Angels: Ninja Style
by PockyPaint
Summary: Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata are secret agents who need a vacation. So their Sensei Kakashi sends them to High School under the orders of their employer Jiriah. So now they have to deal with fanboys, major sluts, and the school playboys. SxS NxT NxH
1. Bored out of their wings

**ME:Hi! As you can see from my name, I'm kunoichijailbird. And this is Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Me: This is my first fic so please be nice, K? **

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Me: Don't be such a emo wierdo. Say the disclaimer. Now.**

**Sasuke: Hn....kunoichijailbird dosen't own Naruto.**

_**Charlie's**__**Angels: Ninja Style**_

_**By: kunoichijailbird**_

**Chapter 1: Bored out of their wings**

**Sakura sighed irritably. This was the 1…2…3…73rd time that day that she had completed the brutal obstacle course. The course was now unbearably easy. All the person was required to do was scale the sheer, slippery, 12,000 ft. cliff on the edge of the sea that was littered with a couple hundred landmines in under a minute. Then, reaching the top in under the required minute, the said person was supposed to dive off the cliff at 600 mph into the 4 x 3 ft. closed off area in the shark infested waters below. Then the person would get onto the speedboat next to the area, defuse the time bomb strapped to it in the allotted time, and then ride to shore. She blinked her emerald orbs slowly in the nighttime darkness and peered up at the moon. After gazing at it for a while she removed the wisps of pink hair from her face, and gritted her teeth. Sakura was wearing an all black bodysuit with long sleeves and a turtle neck. She had on knee length black boots and long fingerless gloves. She was also was wearing a red choker with a little black kunai on it. Her hair was a soft pink that darkened at the roots, lightened in the middle, and darkened again on the ends. It was in a short, just barely past the shoulders, layered razor cut. As she started back up the cliff face for the _74__th_ time that day, she thought in annoyance**_** "**TenTen and Hinata had better be as bored as I am, or else someone's going to be in pain**."**_** Suddenly she heard a scream to the right. And then there were several dull thumps to her left. "** _Huh," _**she thought in dull satisfaction,**_ " I guess that means they're suffering from boredom too."_**And with that final thought she continued up the cliff.**



**5 miles to the right of the cliff Sakura was on, in the middle of the sea......**

**TenTen was tired. But not "exhausted" tired. No, TenTen was not the least bit exhausted. But what she was tired of was the "training" she had been doing for the last 12 hours. What she had been doing was, going out in a boat to where the ocean was deepest, diving down to the bottom, WITH OUT SCUBA GEAR, MIND YOU, gathering as many heavy ocean rocks as she could carry, and then swimming back to the top with them before she ran out of breath. She would then put them on the boat with out dropping any, get on the boat, do 500 push-ups, then push the rocks over the edge and start all over again. Just going down half as deep as TenTen had would have killed a normal person. But TenTen and her other two teammates were angels. Jiriah's Angels. And they were made for this. TenTen was wearing the same outfit as Sakura, except she had on a green choker. Her hair was a dark brown, and put into two chinese style buns, which nobody but Sakura and Hinata had ever seen removed. TenTen slowly sat down on the edge of the boat, closed her deep brown eyes and concentrated. She sat like that for a while, and then suddenly she screamed, " AAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHH! What the heck is taking Kakashi so long to send the signal???!!!! Not only does he suck at arriving early, but he also dosen't know how to tell time!" It was true. Kakashi Hatake was notorious for never arriving on time, and for carrying a little orange book around where ever he went. The contents of the book were unknown, But Hinata, TenTen, and Sakura had caught him giggling at it with a blush on his face. Hmph. Dang perverted Sensei. TenTen scowled and dove back into the water with the grace of a dolphin**_. "I hope Hinata's not bored. Things always start to....break....when she's bored_**." TenTen thought before she started to submerge under the water. Just before her head went completly under the water, she suddenly heard dull repeting thumps somewhere to her left**_. "hmph. Too late_**." And with out further ado, TenTen started to once again gather the IMPOSSIBLY heavy rocks, from the bottom of the ocean. **



**6 miles to the left of the cliff Sakura was on, in the middle of the forest......**

**Hinata growled in anger. This was the 125th tree she had punched down, and she still hadn't found the dang bird! **_" Man, Kami must  
really hate me!" _**Hinata thought quietly, mentaly wallowing in self-pity. Hinata had soft lavender eyes that were almost white. She was wearing the same out fit as her two counterparts, only her choker was blue. Her hair was dark blueish-black an went down to the middle of her back. For her trainig, she was ordered to catch an electronic bird. It was a quick little sparow that flitted from tree to tree in the blink of an eye. The first 10 times, it had been relatively easy to find and catch the bird, touch the little red reset button on it, and set it free, only to start chasing after it all over again. But since the bird was a learning bird, the longer Hinata chased it, the more it learned to avoid her. So now instead of jumping from the treetops to catch the bird, Hinata had resorted to merely punching the trees down in hopes the bird might come fluttering down. Ah...but Kami had decided that there was no way in the next century Hinata was going to catch that bird again. **_" tweet, tweet, tweet, TWWWWEEEEETTTTTTT!"_** the annoying bird called out mockingly. Hinata twitched as a nerve appeared on her forehead. **_" Oh, you are so gonna regret that. _**Nobody**_ calls me that and lives!"_**Hinata that menacingly. She ran over to the nearest tree and began to lift it out of the ground. She grunted and with one more pull had it all the way out. She then swung it like a giant baseball bat and hit the 1st line of trees. They fell down like dominos, one after the other. As she was was about to swing at the 2nd line of trees, she heard a slight beeping from her wrist. It was the signal for the girls to head back to Kakashi Sensei at the base. Hinata sighed reluctently and dropped the tree. She stared at the 2nd line of trees and said quietly " I'll be back for you.....bird." Then she turned and walked away. Once she was out of sight, a silent sigh that sounded a lot like a tweet came from the first tree in the 2nd row.**



**Sakura was about to dive off the cliff when her wrist started beeping. She pouted and said " Aw man, now he wants to call! That dive would have been the best one yet." Then she turned around and walked down the path that had been OH SO CLEVERLY disguised to the bottom of the cliff. **

****

**TenTen was on her 350th push-up when her alarm went off. " Tsk. It's about time." she said as turned the boat around and headed back to shore. **

****

**The three girls arrived at their base at the same time. They chatted softly as they walke into the de-briefing room. The de-briefing room had a modern look to it, with the glass coffee table and the all white sofas and arm chairs. Kakashi Sensei was sitting on a sofa with his little orange book. Kakashi had silver hair that defied gravity and he always had on a black mask covering half his face. TenTen glanced at him as she and the other two sat down on a sofa and remarked " What's the occasion? Your're here early." Kakashi chuckled and said " Well this time it's important. Jiriah thinks you deserve a vacation." Hinata squealed and asked " OOOHH! Are we goin' on an all expenses paid vacation to Hawaii??!!" "Nope." Kakashi answered. Sakura replied " So then were are we going?" Kakashi answered, " You guys are going on a mission." Tenten screeched " WHat? I thought you said this was a vacation." Kakashi said " It is. You guys are going to High SCHOOL!"**



"....."

"....."

"....."

** ' crickets chirping"**

' blink. sweatdrop'

' blink. sweatdrop'

' blink. sweatdrop'



**Kakashi Sensei was like o.0**

**Kakashi cleared his throat and waited.**

**1 second...**

**2 seconds...**

**3 seconds...**

**" WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?????????????" the three girls yelled. **



**Me: and theres the first chapter. please reveiw. Oh and Sasuke loves you.**

**Sasuke: NO I DON"T. You better be lucky I'm telling them not to flame you.**


	2. Home, sweet, mansion?

**_Me: You guys should know its' me. And all three girls this time, because Sasuke was a real downer, you know. Thanks for all the awesome reveiws. I try to update every three days or so. Say hello girls._**

**_Sakura: what up?_**

**_TenTen: yo._**

**_Hinata: sup._**

**_Me: Aw, common,girls! You guys are as bad as Sasuke, times three._**

**_Hinata: Whatever. kunoichijailbirds dosen't own Naruto._**

**_Charlie's Angels: Ninja Style_**

**_By: kunoichijailbirds_**

**_Chapter 2 :Home, sweet.....Mansion?_**

**Sakura was staring at Kakashi in utter shock. " W..w...what? You can't make us go." Hinata said. TenTen was meditating and trying not to think about castrating Kakashi. Kakashi smirked and retorted, " Ah..but I can." And as soon as he said that he pushed a button on the coffee table. The sofa dropped out from under the girls and and they fell into a long dark shute. As they were falling through the air, Hinata was laughing insanely, Sakura was sitting crossed legged, and TenTen...well, TenTen was asleep. Suddenly they all fell into a black lamborghini. Hinata landed in the drivers seat, Sakura in the passengers, and TenTen in the back. Sakura took one look at the way Hinata was laughing and immedietly woke TenTen up and told her to put her seatbelt on. TenTen found a note in the back seat with a key attached. She read it out loud. It said **

_" Dear girls,_

_Sorry about dropping you like that. You'll be going to school in Konoha, Japan. It will be at a private school. You start on Monday. When you get to the school, go see Tsundae-sama. She's a good friend of mine. This is the key to your house. You guys will be staying at the corner of Crimson St. and Gecho Ave. You guys will get $500,000 a week for allowance. Be sure to pick personality's and go to the mall and get clothes that match them. I'll start as a teacher at your school two days after you arrive. Don't be too hard on your fanboys. Make lots of friends. Jiriah sends his regards. You might meet an old friend. Think LOUD and blond. Meme will be there as you butler...er...butleress. Hinata, your cousin Neji will be living two streets down from you guys. Your rooms are labeled. Be sure to buy school supplies. Oh.. and one more thing. I think it will be safer for you to be disguised as fracternal triplets. You will by the name of Haruno. Hair dye and contact lenses are on the coffee table."_

_warmest regards,_

_Kakashi_

**TenTen sighed and said " Well, we had better be going. Sakura, will you please put on some music?" " Sure TenTen" Sakura replied. She turned on the radio and put in " Independent Women" by Destiny's Child. The song started as Hinata revved up the engine and shot off.**

Lucy Liu... with my girl, Drew... Cameron D. and Destiny  
Charlie's Angels, Come on  
Uh uh uh

Question: Tell me what you think about me  
I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings  
Only ring your cell-y when I'm feelin lonely  
When it's all over please get up and leave  
Question: Tell me how you feel about this  
Try to control me boy you get dismissed  
Pay my own fun, oh and I pay my own bills  
Always 50/50 in relationships

The shoes on my feet  
I've bought it  
The clothes I'm wearing  
I've bought it  
The rock I'm rockin'  
'Cause I depend on me  
If I wanted the watch you're wearin'  
I'll buy it  
The house I live in  
I've bought it  
The car I'm driving  
I've bought it  
I depend on me  
(I depend on me)

All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me

Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that

Tell me how you feel about this  
Who would I want if I would wanna live  
I worked hard and sacrificed to get what I get  
Ladies, it ain't easy bein' independent  
Question: How'd you like this knowledge that I brought  
Braggin' on that cash that he gave you is to front  
If you're gonna brag make sure it's your money you flaunt  
Depend on noone else to give you what you want

The shoes on my feet  
I've bought it  
The clothes I'm wearing  
I've bought it  
The rock I'm rockin'  
'Cause I depend on me  
If I wanted the watch you're wearin'  
I'll buy it  
The house I live in  
I've bought it  
The car I'm driving  
I've bought it  
I depend on me  
(I depend on me)

All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me

Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that

Destiny's Child  
Wassup?  
You in the house?  
Sure 'nuff  
We'll break these people off Angel style

Child of Destiny  
Independent beauty  
Noone else can scare me  
Charlie's Angels

Woah  
All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me

Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that



**As the last note faded out Hinata started to complain. " How come Alex, Natalie, and Dilan get their own song??!! Even if they do use their fake names, that's not fair.", Hinata whined. Alex, Dilan, and Natalie were part of the agency in America and were close friends with Hinata and the others. " I guess they have a song because Destiny's Child is there to make one about them." TenTen explained boredly and promptly fell asleep. Sakura followed her lead. Poor Hinata now had no one to complain to. Three hours later they arrived in Konaha. As they drove along they recieved drools from fanboys, glares from scantily clad girls, and curious glances from nomal people.**



**As they pulled into their driveway, All three girls looked up at their....Mansion? TenTen muttered " How am I supposed find the bathroom in that monster?" Sakura walked up to the door and unlocked it. They inside looked like Bill Gates, or Oprah, or, or, or,...... some one equally rich had thrown up on it. The _RUG_ was made of something that looked as if an inch of it had cost more than a years worth of allowance for the girls. AND we ALL know how much one WEEKS worth is for them. Hinata and TenTen walked in behind Sakura. After gazing around at the pure white sofa and glass tables, they all had one thought in mind. ' Redecorate'. But first they had to change their look. TenTen walked over to the coffee table and picked up the bottles of hair dye and contact lenses. Closer imspection proved that the dye was black and the contacts were violet. TenTen wordlesly looked at Hinata and Sakura and walked to the elevator.(yes they have a elevator. The house is 6 stories high, for Pete's sake) The other two grabbed a bottle and lenses and followed her inside the elevator. Hinata pushed the button labeled "bathroom" and stepped back.**



**Two hours later the girls came back down. They looked pretty much the same, except for the black hair and violet eyes. Sakura sighed and said " I guess we should head to the mall and get some clothes for school and our new personalities. The school is a private school, so we need uniforms." "Okay" Hinata replied. " For our personalities, I think we should go with the rich, because, well, we are, rebel skater look." "Cool" TenTen said. All three of the girls walked out of the house, Sakura locked the door, and they got into the car. Then they turned on the GPS and drove to the mall.**



**Me: That's it for right now.**

**TenTen: She'll have another up in about 2 days.**

**Hinata: So please reveiw.**

**Sakura: ANd no flamers......please.**

**me: aw, you guys are being so sweet**


End file.
